


Кофейные поцелуи

by Bealltainn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Близнецы Пайнс приезжают в Грэвити Фоллз, чтобы учиться на местном факультете паранормальных явлений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофейные поцелуи

Каждое утро начиналось для Диппера со щекотки. Это был его будильник и генератор хорошего настроения, его восхитительная сестра-близнец. Они давно уже преодолели возрастной порог в тринадцать лет, но маленькие ритуалы, которые уходили своими корнями в самое детство, всё ещё присутствовали в их жизни. И это было здорово.  
— Хватит уже улыбаться, братиш, вставай, — вопреки собственным словам, Мейбл завалилась на кровать рядом и, заливисто смеясь, принялась щекотать брата с удвоенной силой.  
— Эй, хватит, — энергично отмахнулся Диппер, задыхаясь от смеха, — сейчас же слезай с меня.  
— Да, конечно, — Мейбл поднялась с кровати, поправляя задравшийся на животе свитер и лукаво глядя на брата. — Я уже поняла, что ты вполне себе живой и здоровый парень, и у тебя есть потребности.  
— Мейбл!   
Краснел Пайнс, как и в детстве, — до самых кончиков ушей.  
— Только не возись долго, — она подошла к двери их общей (да-да, у дяди Стэна было отменное чувство юмора) комнаты. — Иначе мы опоздаем.  
— Угу, — буркнул Диппер, откидывая одеяло.

Они переехали в Грэвити Фоллз пару месяцев назад, в самом начале учебного года. Диппер ужасно хотел поступить — и у него, конечно же, получилось — на местный факультет паранормальных явлений, а Мейбл поехала за братом. Ей чертовски не хотелось расставаться с ним, особенно после девятнадцати лет жизни на одной мысленной волне. Да и всякие мистические штуковины она находила вполне забавными. Мама сильно удивилась их решению и пыталась отговорить, а отец просто махнул рукой, мол, взрослые уже, сами разберутся, чего хотят от жизни. И близнецы Пайнс были ужасно благодарны ему за это. В городе их с распростертыми объятиями принял дядя Стэн: родная кровь и рабочие руки, которым не надо платить, какие перспективы открывались перед ним!  
Когда Диппер, наконец, спустился, Мейбл доедала хлопья-звездочки, забравшись с ногами в кресло в гостиной, и увлеченно смотрела телевизор.  
— Что там? — спросил он, плюхаясь на подлокотник.  
— Новая серия «Поры приключений», — ответила Мейбл, даже не повернув головы в его сторону. — Финн просто котик.  
— Ну да, конечно.  
— Ты завтракать не будешь?  
— Не хочется. Возьму сэндвич в кофейне на углу, — Диппер потёр глаза и подтянул к себе левую ногу, чтобы завязать распустившийся шнурок.  
— Оу, — протянула Мейбл и многозначительно замолчала.  
Диппер не обратил на это внимания и выключил телевизор сразу после финальных титров.  
— Возьми мне капучино с ванильным сиропом, и передай привет Робби.  
— Мрачному парню? — удивился Диппер, потягиваясь. — А сама?  
— Не хочу опоздать на пару. И Робби на самом деле очень милый.  
— Только не говори мне, что запала на этого чудика!  
Мейбл скорчила гримасу и вылезла из кресла, чтобы отнести миску на кухню.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответила она уже из коридора. — У меня же есть профессор Сайфер.  
— Ты серьезно? — Диппер подхватил ключи от машины с телевизора.  
— Конечно, серьёзно. Он же такой... — Мейбл мечтательно прикрыла глаза.  
— Жуткий? Мерзкий? Тошнотворный?  
— Горячий!  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — Диппер изобразил рвотные позывы. — Переодевайся и поехали.  
— Я одета.  
— Ты правда пойдёшь в этих супер-коротких шортах?  
— Этих супер-классных коротких шортах, ты хотел сказать, — Мейбл поправила волосы и вышла из дома, придерживая дверь для брата. — Именно в них я и пойду.  
— Какой ужас, — Диппер приложил ладонь к лицу и обречённо покачал головой.  
— Шевели задницей. И позови уже, наконец, Венди на свидание.  
Мейбл била по больному. На старшекурсницу Венди Кордрой, в свободное время подрабатывающую в кофейне возле университета, он запал с той самой минуты, как впервые увидел. И, к огромному своему сожалению, абсолютно не интересовал её, как объект для свиданий, но всё ещё надеялся, что это изменится.

Диппер толкнул дверь кофейни. Над головой переливчато зазвенела музыка ветра.   
Венди подняла голову на звук, не переставая натирать до блеска стойку, и приветливо улыбнулась.  
— Привет, — Диппер неловко присел на барный стул.  
— Доброе утро, — Венди сияла и искрилась (возможно, это всё его воображение, но он всегда видел её в ореоле мистического света).  
— Сэндвич с ветчиной, двойной эспрессо и капучино с ванильным сиропом. С собой.  
— Ага, сейчас всё будет, — она не переставала улыбаться, и Диппер тоже растянул рот в дурацкой улыбке. — Роб, кофе.  
«Скажи что-нибудь, давай же, Диппер Пайнс, что угодно!»  
— Мейбл передавала тебе привет, Робби, — выпалил он вместо планируемого комплимента для Венди. «Молодец, теперь ты кажешься полный придурком!» — тут же отругал себя он и совсем не заметил, что на лице «мрачного парня» на какое-то мгновение промелькнуло что-то отдаленно напоминающее улыбку.  
— Как у неё дела? — подключилась к разговору Венди, разрезая хлеб.  
— Кажется, она запала на нашего чокнутого профессора, — ляпнул Диппер, не подумав. Венди засмеялась.  
— О, с девочками иногда случается, — она подала Дипперу завернутый в бумагу сэндвич. — Готово.  
— Кофе, — сухо сказал Робби, ставя перед Пайнсом два плотных картонных стаканчика. Тот, что предназначался Мейбл, был разрисован звёздочками разных размеров.  
— Это что? — удивился Диппер, шёпотом обращаясь к Венди.  
— Ответный привет, — так же тихо сказала она. День начинался действительно странно.

Профессор Сайфер повернулся на стук и звук медленно приоткрывшейся двери.  
— О, мистер Пайнс соблаговолил сегодня посетить нас! — ядовито процедил он, театрально взмахнув руками. Диппер закатил глаза и осторожно пробрался на свободное место рядом с сестрой.  
— Вам стоит брать пример с мисс Пайнс, — голос Сайфера потеплел, он ненадолго задержал взгляд на Мейбл и вернулся к лекции.  
— Кофе. Срочно, — она выхватила стаканчик из картонной подставки, сделала огромный глоток (как только не обожглась?!) и облегченно вздохнула. Заметила звёздочки и тихонечко захихикала.  
— Венди сказала, что это ответный привет, — шепнул Диппер, открывая тетрадь.  
— Знаю, — отозвалась Мейбл, — он помнит, что я люблю такие штуки, и всегда что-нибудь рисует.  
— Зачем?  
— Мы же друзья.  
— С каких пор? — удивился Диппер, вырисовывая посреди страницы лицо профессора, только с жутким оскалом и длинными рогами. — Как вообще можно дружить с этим парнем?  
— Как приехали, — она достала из пенала цветную ручку с блёстками и нарисовала в тетради брата вокруг портрета Сайфера рамочку. — Он очень хороший, ты просто его совсем не знаешь. Мы как-то всю ночь смотрели «Гордость и предубеждение».  
— Когда это?  
— На прошлой неделе. Когда я сказала, что ночую у Кенди, — Мейбл покрутила ручку и записала какое-то из высказываний Сайфера, Диппер всё пропустил мимо ушей.  
— Зачем соврала?  
— Тебе не нравится Робби, ты бы расстроился.  
— Я расстроился, — ответил он и замолчал. Профессор Сайфер предупреждающе посмотрел на них уже в третий раз.

Мейбл выглядела виноватой и озадаченной, а ещё чем-то безумно довольной. Диппер вообще не умел долго на неё злиться и сам не понимал, почему на этот раз продолжал игнорировать сестру несколько дней. Больше всего Пайнса раздражало то, что он не мог выбросить из головы всю эту ерунду. Очень хотелось прекратить дуться, перекинуться с Мейбл парой шутливых обыденных фраз, и Диппер сдался.  
— Что нового? — спросил он, присев на подлокотник её любимого кресла и вытянул из руки Мейбл ложку с мороженым.  
— Ты со мной разговариваешь? — Мейбл просияла. — Я не буду спрашивать, почему тебя переклинило, просто расскажу тебе совершенно, абсолютно, непревзойдённо потрясную вещь!  
— Я весь внимание, — усмехнулся Диппер, чувствуя, как его отпускает. Ему очень не хватало общения с сестрой эти несколько дней, они даже в университет ездили по отдельности: Мейбл подвозил Зус, парень, работающий у дяди Стэна.  
— Профессор Сайфер реализует один научный проект, — Мейбл хотела выдержать долгую паузу, но её просто колотило от возможности поделиться с братом, так что драматизма не вышло, — и позвал меня своим ассистентом!  
— Что за проект? — заинтересованно спросил Диппер, продолжая ковырять ложкой в мороженом сестры, о котором она совершенно забыла.  
— Я подписала документ о неразглашении. О, и он сказал, что вне учебного времени я могу называть его просто Биллом! — глаза Мейбл сверкали от восторга.  
— А вот это мне уже не нравится.  
— Что именно? — нахмурилась девушка.  
— И документ, и фамильярность.  
— Да ну тебя. Лучше расскажи, что у тебя происходит с Венди.  
— Ничего, — ответил Диппер, замирая. В голове всплыло неловкое постыдное воспоминание об утренней мастурбации. Об этом Диппер хотел забыть больше всего на свете, хотя бы потому что вместо прекрасного возбуждающего образа Венди ему представился заинтересованно смотрящий «Гордость и предубеждение» Робби. Диппер густо покраснел и окончательно отобрал у Мейбл мороженое.  
— Ты должен позвать её на свидание, — истолковала она поведение брата по-своему. — Сегодня же, после работы.  
— Угу, — согласился Пайнс. Мейбл была права. Пришло время набраться решительности и поговорить с Венди.

Свет в кофейне горел только над стойкой, хотя до закрытия оставалось минут пятнадцать.  
— Я уже закрыл кассу, — вскинулся Робби на звук музыки ветра и хлопнувшей двери, — но могу налить тебе кофе за счёт заведения.  
— Спасибо, но я надеялся застать Венди, — пробормотал Диппер.  
— Она сегодня ушла пораньше, вечер пятницы, свидание, все такое, — Робби пожал плечами, расставляя по местам посуду. Диппер почувствовал себя разбитым. И самое время бы ему сейчас уйти, презирая самого себя за трусость и нерешительность — он даже развернулся к двери, — но, подумав, остановился.  
— Давай свой кофе.  
Робби хмыкнул, но промолчал. Отошел к кофемашине, включил подогрев чашек. Техника успокаивающе зашумела, Диппер забрался на высокий стул у стойки и задумчиво уставился в стену.  
— Этот вечер разбил тебе сердце, — звучало скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно, поэтому совершенно не требовало ответа.  
— С чего ты взял? — Диппер недоверчиво посмотрел на Робби.  
— Узнал этот взгляд, — он поставил перед Пайнсом тёплую чашку, терпко пахнущую кофе, и продолжил, — у меня бывали такие вечера.  
Диппер кивнул и поморщился, сделав первый глоток.  
— Что ты туда добавил?  
— Немного виски. Поверь, сегодня тебе это нужно.  
Диппер вздохнул и вернулся к кофе, пил медленно, смакуя. Горло приятно обжигало, а в голове пустело.  
— Мейбл считает тебя отличным другом, — сказал он, барабаня пальцами по чашке. — Я, кажется, начинаю понимать, почему.  
— Она тоже хороший друг.  
Они помолчали ещё немного, Диппер допивал кофе, Робби разглядывал Пайнса с некоторой долей любопытства.  
— Сможешь рисовать и на моих стаканчиках что-нибудь приятное?  
Робби перегнулся через стойку и очень легко коснулся губами рта Диппера. Улыбнулся.  
— Смогу.


End file.
